Life After 17
by notexactlytheepitomeofmaturity
Summary: Connor and Risa "break the rules" of the Graveyard and find themselves in an unexpected situation. Lev travels the country telling his story with Pastor Dan. OC's featured later. Honest, constructive reviews appreciated. My first published fic.
1. Unexpected

**Author's Note: **I am proud to present my first "Unwind" fanfiction, and first actually published fic. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Unwind" by Neal Shusterman. **

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

_Risa_

It was difficult to figure this out on her own, with her limitations. She didn't like to think of it that way; what she had done was fight the system. Her and Connor had been protected, they had defeated those who had been against them. He'd turned 17 soon after the incidents at Happy Jack, and the two of them had led non-violent protests with the Graveyard kids, even when they'd wished it was a little bit more than that. Entire harvest camps had closed down because of them. They'd been in legal battles.

They were winning. It had been five short years since Connor had taken control of the Graveyard, and things in the outside world had been dramatically changing. And it was good, incredibly good. Adolescents were getting their lives back. Laws were starting to change and shift a little; she supposed the first nurse back at the StaHo was right: you _couldn't_ change laws without first changing human nature. It had been the way it was back when unwinding was first introduced, and it was that way now. She had hope that one day, unwinding would be entirely eradicated.

Yet it seemed now that her and Connor might be taking a little detour from this protesting, a little trip away from it. Far from a vacation, however. This little discovery reminded her of that day, five years ago, running through the trees to the doorstep, staring at Connor with boiling rage, concealed as she "revealed" that the storked baby was hers. She remembered the cold words of the lady at the door, and she remembered the day at school. The discovery gave her a flood of memories from that day and several others.

The days in the cellar, with three out of four kids she would never see again. Feeding the child, having all her attention on it. And the moment when the teacher… Hannah, that was it, took it from her.

This time, she had a feeling it wasn't going to happen that way.

Her and Connor had violated one of the "Ten Demandments" the Admiral had put into place years ago, the one that said that boys and girls were separated in many important instances. They had waited years for this, and she'd just passed her 17th birthday, and since they and the Admiral had once wished his group would not violate his rules, and most of the teens were smart enough not to, they hadn't as well. And now that they were the leaders of the Graveyard, they enforced the "Demandment" as well. They weren't as tough as him, but they were close, although things had changed, and not all the kids who lived in the Graveyard only went off it for jobs anymore; a selected few protested with them. They flew in the planes and risked their lives and protested, with fake identities and a determined spirit.

Connor and Hayden had their own Goldens, and they worked hard to keep the safety and health of all that came into the Graveyard. The three of them, including her, did a great job of doing so. She spent most of her time practicing the piano, sometimes she checked up on the medical jet and such. She was still rather independent, despite her condition.

The thing was, however, now her and Connor had become hypocrites to the rules they enforced, though it had almost seemed worth it. But the time they'd done what they had done seemed to be the opportune time, they hadn't had much time with each other, not alone like that, when they were trying to make sure that the Graveyard had the least problems as possible. Nothing was perfect, but it went well. She made her way out of the bathroom in the medical jet, after disposing of her… evidence, and wheeled out, down the ramp hesitantly. Connor was in the revamped-jet that had once been the Admiral's home, perhaps alone, or having a discussion with a resident, or maybe just having a chat with Hayden about important matters of the Graveyard, or just about nothing at all; the two were great friends now, after all.

She had Tina bring her up to the jet, not sure whether she should confide in her what she'd just found out, but it seemed the girl had a sense of what it was. Ever since they'd become friends, she'd always been able to do that, with Risa being so similar to her and all.

"Good luck," her friend whispered, as Risa passed through the entrance.

As suspected, he was having a conversation with Hayden, seemingly lighthearted. The day had been going quite well.

"Connor? I have something I need to… umm… talk to you about."

Seeing the nervous and somewhat serious expression on Risa's face, and hearing the hesitance of her tone, nervousness and hesitance being something uncommon to her, it appeared Connor sensed this might be something private.

"Hey, we'll talk later, alright?" he said to his friend.

"Alright, no problem. See you two lovebirds later," said Hayden, winking at the two of him. Risa gave a slight glare at him, before smiling weakly. This friend of Connor's was so annoying sometimes.

"So, what's going on Risa? Everything alright in the jets?"

"Oh, it's not about that… it's… something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, Connor… I've got a bit of a surprise for you."


	2. Surprises

**DOUBLE EDIT: **I had thought that Risa was 13 during the canon of the fic... my friend just reread it and corrected me. xP She was 15. So ignore this note.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Unwind" by Neal Shusterman. If I did, it would be written in past tense and would have little readership, and loads of flames on Amazon, just because I sadly fail that way. Or succeed that way. Depends. Unfortunately, I do own this fanfiction. I hope you still manage to enjoy it. XD

_Connor_

"I've got that copter you wanted ready," said Hayden, as he poked his head, smirking as usual, through the door of Connor's house jet, originally the Admiral's living quarters. The place held definite memories for him. But that was far from his mind on today's agenda. He'd had this plan for quite a while. All Connor had to have done was wait for the right day. Another one of those rare days when next-to-nothing went wrong at the Graveyard, like the one that him and Risa had waited five years for.

That had been a month and six days ago.

Hayden already knew about him and Risa's breach of the rules. She'd just turned 20 and he'd turned 21 a few months before. His "friend" had now been making suggestive remarks and glances to him ever since he told him. Not to mention comments about what would happen if the Graveyard residents found out about it.

Connor almost regretted telling him, but Hayden was his best friend; he knew he actually wouldn't spill on him, plus, he thought that there might be a part of the snide guy that might be happy for them. Though he did smack him for it on occasion; it was alright though. He was his friend. And he didn't do it often. The two of them never really fought. And Connor didn't really fight a lot in general anymore. He'd been changing. Taking control of the Graveyard was a lot of responsibility, plus, Risa's voice still rang in his head when he was tempted to do something violent and/or impulsive. Everyone was watching him. He needed to do what was best for the kids at the Graveyard.

So perhaps his actions with Risa were not exactly the most responsible. But they certainly weren't impulsive… and if they were discovered, there would be a definite reason to destroy the one law of "no girls, no boys" together in work teams… and beyond. Yet, at the time, it had seemed worth it.

"I still can't believe you're doing this, man. You've become a total softie. I mean, it's like you're in love or something…" said Hayden, jokingly, as he sat down across from Connor at the table he was sitting at.

"Well, maybe you should try it sometime," Connor replied.

"Eh, that stuff's not really for me. Not yet anyway. Good luck 'hunting' today, though. You've definitely had it so far," he said, winking.

Connor glared. "Ha, ha. I hope you can watch over the Graveyard today. Make sure nothing too crazy happens," he replied, changing the subject.

"You mean like that one time, with the fire hoses and the juvey cops at the Minneapolis protest? You have to admit, that was pretty fun…"

Connor recalled the event from a few years back like it was yesterday. It might have been entertaining for some, chasing off a few of the adults that wanted to destroy their lives with highly powerful water hoses, but the fact that there were juvey-cops, so close to so many unwinds that weren't yet legally protected, so unsafe, entirely ruined the time for him. Hayden enjoyed it although he'd only been 16 at the time. Nothing made him stop enjoying dangerous edges. He still had some maturing to do. If he'd been their age, he probably would have enjoyed it too, but now he had a new perspective. Yet it wasn't difficult to tell his friend longed for someone who would do all the whacked-out things he used to like doing. But Connor knew he couldn't always be that person anymore. Nor should Hayden, to be honest.

"Yes, Hayden. Exactly like that, but you have to make sure it _doesn't_ happen."

"Geez, Connor, you've become a total kill-joy. See, that's why I'm never going to fall for anyone as hard as you have, or else I'm going to turn into a total…_ parent_, like you have," his friend replied, only half-joking.

Connor glared a little again, before hearing someone coming up the ramp to get inside, and the door to the entrance clicking a little. He made himself look a slight bit less serious.

"Connor? I have something I need to… umm… talk to you about," said Risa, as she entered the jet. She looked nervous, and her voice was hesitant. Those adjectives were ones he never would have thought to describe Risa, at least not often. He sensed this might be something important, perhaps private.

"Hey, we'll talk later," he said, directing his words to Hayden.

"Alright, see you two lovebirds later," he said, winking at the couple. He watched as Risa glared at him, before her features softened into a weak smile. He knew how she was so greatly annoyed at this friend of his, but he still managed to charm her every now and then.

Her face turned nervous again, after Hayden exited. Her gaze was everywhere but directly at him. This was so unusual for her, that Connor himself had to feel nervous. He hoped everything was alright, though it did not seem so. It seemed his plans for the day may have been foiled after all. He hid his disappointment with concern.

"So, what's going on, Risa? Everything alright in the jets?"

"Oh, it's not about that… it's something else."

"Like what?" Connor asked, growing slightly suspicious.

"Well, Connor…" Risa paused, and he held his breath.

"I've got a bit of a surprise for you."

He remained silent. This couldn't be what he was thinking it was, could it?

"D-Do you remember, um, that time, about a month ago?"

Her cheeks turned red, blushing, which she hardly ever did.

"Yeah, of course I do…" Connor replied, cautiously.

"Umm… well, I, uh…"

So unlike her. And he knew exactly what it was she needed to say.

"Just spit it out," he said, more out of desperation than frustration.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled, finally, staring down at the floor. Hearing the words come straight out of her mouth made them seem so real, so true. Connor knew of the risk they were taking that night, that month and six days ago, yet tried not to have thought about the situation occurring, although he knew that, due to the rule of the Admiral, there wouldn't exactly have been "supplies" in the medical jet.

"H-How did you find out?" he replied, quietly, after a few awkward minutes of silence.

"One of the girls, Kay, had snuck tests with her during travel… she had to wait until she was at the Graveyard to check, and she turned 17 a few days ago… I figured what was going with her, and she left them there for me."

Connor had noticed how Risa hadn't seemed so vibrant in the mornings, how she would be quite ill most of the time, for a couple of weeks. But he hadn't thought any of it.

"Oh… okay," he said, his voice quiet. He came and sat next down next to her. Risa glanced up at him slowly. He bit his lip for a second.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, for once not doing all the thinking for them. Storking was out of the question. And he wasn't sure how he felt about the other options right now. This could've happened any time. And he was already planning to… well, that was going to be _his_ surprise for her.

The watery look in her eyes faded slowly. "We… we can't have a child _here_, Connor," she spoke softly, her logic returning to her now, though it seemed she still had an overwhelming amount of emotions in her.

"We'll have to move out of the Graveyard."

Connor considered her words, and realized she was right. There was no way they would be able to live and raise a kid here; and especially not… give birth.

Now was as good a time as ever.

"Risa," he began. "I don't have what I need to do this yet, but… I was planning on buying it today."

She looked somewhat perplexed, and then realization came to her eyes.

He got down on one knee, and took one of her hands that was sitting in her lap.

"Risa Ward, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you… marry me?"


	3. Guests

**Author's Note: **If this chapter seems OOC, sorry. Also, I was listening to "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence for some of the first part. Hope I didn't fail entirely here! ^^'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Unwind" by Neal Shusterman. Like I said, flames on Amazon would definitely be there for it if I did. However, I do own this fic, and the most likely craptacular OC's that will soon arrive in it. Happy reading!

_Lev_

"And that was when I realized, that life was more valuable than that. That God couldn't possibly want His children being sacrificed like that without a say in what happened to them. That there was a bigger purpose in these children's lives, and they had to be accomplished whole..."

Lev had heard this mini-sermon from Pastor Dan many times. The one where he spoke of his epiphany, the day when he realized he'd been wrong all this time. The man had felt partly responsible for Lev's earlier destruction, but in that moment, the one where he told him to run, he knew it was the best thing for him. Eventually, things were mended, and he was forgiven, etc., etc. And now the best thing that he and others could do was fight the injustice that was unwinding.

It was comforting to know he didn't have to go up and speak right now. Though it was another anti-unwinding conference he was at, it was in his own town, in Pastor Dan's own, new, church, and though some unfamiliar faces filled the seats in the laid-back, modern-looking atmosphere, it was good to know that he still had time before presenting himself. His segment of speaking would be in the afternoon. He could go home before coming back. He'd once liked the attention, ate it up, this chance to show the world how he felt, and to know so many people cared and listened to him, even for the reasons that they were, but now, he was growing a little tired of being in the public eye. It wasn't as though he had people stalking him everywhere and gasping at the cereal he ate for breakfast, but he had enough fame that everyone knew who he was.

Or, at least enough to think they did.

There were still little thoughts he entertained, that he didn't express to anyone, when the days got long and hard. Or when he saw the people who he was biologically descended from on the news, his feelings of anger and actions of retribution he was sometimes tempted to commit toward them.

"Lev, I don't like your parents much either. But you must learn to forgive them. It's only right, and it would help you immensely," Pastor Dan had once said. He said he couldn't force him to, nor did he want to, yet his words just couldn't register to him.

Help him. It seemed nothing could make him forgive them, even if it was right. He didn't feel like it would help him at all. Yet as darkly amusing as it was to see them on television, all desperate to get the media off their backs, apologizing, begging for his forgiveness, while his mother held a baby in her arms, he still didn't feel satisfied. The baby hadn't been theirs, he'd noticed, he saw that it wasn't, probably not adopted, most likely storked. Why did that child mean more than him to them? If they were so sorry, why didn't they tell him that in the first place, not fill him with lies and arrogance, why did they disown him when he finally took a stand?

No, he couldn't forgive them. But every now and then, Lev regretted his thoughts, because he knew some of his siblings still had to live with those parents. Maybe they'd never directly hurt them, but he was sure if they were brought up the same way he was, things wouldn't be so great. Yet he heard his younger, mostly unfamiliar, siblings interviewed, with their thoughts of their brother's situation—his parents were getting what they deserved. Now their ever-so-loving and obedient children wouldn't even listen to them.

Yet if the Calder house was filled with chaos, then surely there would be misery. He, of all people, would know.

He didn't want to imagine his new, younger siblings fighting, although he'd only met them a couple of times, with each other or with his parents, or hear the crying littlest ones of the house every night, everyone else groaning and struggling to keep up with them. He didn't mind imagining his parents ridden with genuine guilt, but then the afterthought of them being so caught up in it that his siblings suffered even more, that their "sacred" money depleting, slowly growing more and more unable to care for them…

His family hadn't meant much to him growing up, as he was held so far above them all the time; they sometimes seemed to hate him, except for Marcus, who had only had a strange sympathy for him. And now, their younger siblings were simply following what they thought was his lead.

Perhaps things weren't as they seemed; maybe his siblings were grateful for the attention being on them. Or maybe they had been for a time, like Lev. Maybe it was like he hated to imagine, his parents slowly losing their ability to be a parent.

He regretted all the times he neglected speaking with his older siblings, growing with them, because he was focused so much on himself and his "purpose". But now it was a little late to catch up with all of them. And now, if his parents ever got to ten kids again, if he heard any mention of considering "tithing" again...

"Hey, Lev… hello? Anyone in there?" said Marcus, waving his hand in front of his brother's eyes. He shook his head, a little, trying to snap out of his thoughts, surprised that he was the one distracted by something else during a church service. Marcus was usually the one he had to shake awake or get focused. He wasn't particularly enthusiastic about church, even with the "new-and-improved" Pastor Dan speaking.

"Pastor Dan's part is over. Time to go home," he said.

Home. He hardly lived in that house anymore, and yet it sounded so alluring right now. It seemed to be the only place where he could… calm down. He need not use any other phrase. That was considered offensive these days. And in his head, he didn't want to hear it.

Lev stepped out into the foyer with his brother, and they headed for the doors to exit.

"Be back by 4:30. You'll want to be here early to prep," Dan reminded him, to which he gave a small nod. He'd wait until 4:30 to prepare today. He wanted to rest. He'd been on the move for quite a while lately, and today was his true day of rest.

Marcus and Lev passed through the door, when a voice came from behind them.

"L-Lev? Lev Calder?"

Of course, someone would recognize him. He sighed deeply then turned around. The voice came from a girl, around 15, with long, messy black hair, and violet-tinted dark blue eyes, that looked oddly natural, wearing an old, worn, black dress, and black shoes, carrying a large purse that seemed to contain a minimal amount of things that would normally be found in a closet and bathroom.

It was clear to see the girl was homeless, that she was possibly running. No doubt of what her motives were.

"That would be me. How may I help you?" he replied, pasting on his helpful, caring face, speaking like this was a simple, typical thing. He wanted to go home, wanted to sleep until 4:30, dreamless.

"A… a few weeks ago, I was at a… a harvest camp," the girl said, her voice stumbling on the last two words. Even Lev flinched a little at their mention, though he'd been expecting it. The girl continued, speaking quickly, panicky, tone on the edge of tears.

"W-Well, this group of kids, like me, led by the Akron AWOL and his girlfriend and this blonde guy, protested there, and released us from the camp, and they told us where to go, but…"

Lev looked distracted at the mention of "Akron AWOL" and his girlfriend… Connor and Risa. They were still together, still alive. They were still active in this movement, big parts of it, yet still remained in hiding. He admired them so much for the parts they played against unwinding. They were more inspiring than him. They avoided the attention. And it had been so many years since he'd seen them. Ever since Happy Jack… He bit his lip, focusing on the girl again. "We were going through the city, and I… I lost them, and I've been searching for the place they told us about, and two days ago, I went to this house, and the lady helped me for a little bit, but… s-she… she reported me, and now I know the juvey-cops are after me, and I… I really need some place to go…"

She looked absolutely desperate. He pondered her situation for a moment, trying to think where the closest safe house was to the church. Lev had some knowledge of where they would be, but it didn't come to mind for him right now… After all, the safe houses were places that needed to remain private, even, or maybe especially to Levi Jedediah Calder, whom not the whole world trusted, and his memory didn't always give him such details when he wanted them.

"Come with us," he said, suddenly. Marcus stared at him, his eyes saying "What the heck are you thinking?!"

The girl stared at him with wide-eyed gratefulness. "T-Thank you," she said, like she was resisting the urge to hug him or something. He understood Marcus' gaze. This girl wasn't going to be very safe with someone like Lev, someone whose so-called fame was nearing the Akron AWOL's, even if his demographic was different. But it was better than being on the streets, was it not?

"Thank you so much…"

It was the least he could do. If he was really for the cause of unwinds everywhere, like he himself had been, he had to do whatever he could to help them, which included welcoming them into his home.

"You're welcome. I… never did get your name, by the way."

"Kimura. Kimura Leeson, I mean… Ward," she replied, correcting herself, not seeming to be very satisfied with the need of doing so.

"Nice to meet you, Kimura Leeson," Lev said, as they arrived at Marcus's vehicle. He opened the door for the girl, who smiled weakly, something he assumed wasn't so typical for her. She put down her bag on the floor, and buckled her seatbelt. The girl looked rather tired. Her needs were more than his. He had no idea where this was going, but he was sure it was going to shake things up a bit, as much as he just wanted to rest.


End file.
